Romeo & Juliet: A Mike & Zoey Story
by Falcon56
Summary: A family feud has been between the Capulets and the Montagues as long as time itself. But, a love was formed between the Capulet's and the Montague's only son and daughter, Mike and Zoey. Rated T to be safe
1. Cast list

I don't own Total Drama.

**The Cast**

**Romeo: Mike**

**Juliet: Zoey**

**Count Paris: Mal**

**Mercutio: Manitoba**

**Benvolio: Vito**

**Prince Escalus: Alejandro**

**Tybalt: Scott**

**Rosaline: Anna Maria**

**Friar Laurence: Chester**

**Nurse: Svetlana**


	2. The Family Feud

**Happy Thanksgiving! Sorry about the last chapter 2, and that I haven't been updated very often but I had a HUGE chapter 5 math test and I had to study for. Chapter 2 is up! Hope you guys like it!**

**_In 1870 Toronto, Canada, there lived two wealthy families, the Capulets and the Montagues. For generations, the Capulets and the Montagues were sworn enemies. But, the Montague's only son Mike Montague and the Capulet's only daughter Zoey Capulet will form a love so strong...only DEATH will they part. _**

It was a cool fall day in Toronto, where the townsfolk were gathered around at a tournament between a nephew from the Montague family, Vito Montague, and a nephew of the Capulet family, Scott Capulet.

"And the winner is...Vito Montague!" announced Prince Alejandro. "And now everybody, please proceed with the rest of your afternoon." said Prince Alejandro.

As everyone begun to go their own ways, Scott stormed up to Vito. "You cheated back there!" Scott yelled in Vito's face. "I did not, you're just a sore loser." Vito replied back. Scott threw a punch at Vito's face, but he quickly ducked.

Just then, Prince Alejandro rode up to them on a black stallion. " There will be no violence in my kingdom, not while I'm here." Prince Alejandro stated. "Now Montague" Alejandro said while pointing to Vito. "Capulet". he said while pointing to Scott. "Go home". he demanded. The two went back to their homes.

Back at the house of Montague, Mike was up in his room carving a sculpture of what appears to be a girl, that girl was Anna Maria. Anna Maria was from the Capulet family, Mike loved her with all his heart, however Anna Maria did not return his affections. After that experience, Mike longed to be loved by the one he loved.

"What are you carving Mike". asked Manitoba as he walked in. He then realized it was a carving of Anna Maria. "Mike, you have go to let her go, find someone new". Manitoba suggested. "You don't understand what I'm going through. And how will I even find anyone 'new' huh". Mike replied. "Well, it just so happens that I know this great party that's at 8'o'clock tonight". Manitoba smirked as Mike looks at him strangely. "So, are you just going to sit here and feel sorry for yourself. OR are you going to the party with me and Vito"? Manitoba asked. Mike gave a sad look, but it slowly changed to a smile. "Alright, I'm in. Just a quick question, where exactly is this party"? Mike asked.

**Sorry that this chapter is SO short, but I'm busy studying. If you like it so far, please review. And for my other story. I can't update the first episode until I get some characters. Later Guys!**


	3. The Party

**Sorry for not updating sooner!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene changes to the Capulet's Household)<strong>

A 16 year old girl was up in her bedroom brushing her cherry red hair, when someone knocked on her door.

"The door's open" Zoey called out.

The door opened to reveal Svetlana, Zoey's nurse, and also her most trusted friend.

"Zoey, your parents wish to see you immediately". Svetlana informed

"About what"? Zoey asked.

"They didn't say. But, they're waiting in the living room". Svetlana said.

"Okay. Thank you". Zoey thanked her as she ran down the hall.

**(Scene changes to outside the living room)**

Zoey arrived outside the living room, wondering what her parents wanted to talk to her for. She took a deep breath before opening the door to see her parents and a 16 year old boy with his bangs covering his left eye waiting for her.

"Count Mal? What are you doing here"? Zoey asked in confusion.

"Zoey, Count Mal wants to ask you something important". Zoey's mom said to her.

Count Mal then got down on one knee and held out a small black box with a diamond ring inside it.

"Zoey Capulet, will you marry me"? Mal asked.

Zoey stood there in shock and was confused on why Mal wanted to marry her.

"Um...I'll think about". Zoey replied to Mal.

"How about you come to our ball tonight so we can discuss this? It starts at 8pm". Zoey's father invited Mal.

"Very well then, I shall see both of you there. And I hope to see you there Zoey". Mal said while walking out the door.

**(Scene changes to night outside the Capulet's grand gates)**

Mike, Vito and Manitoba arrived outside the gates.

"Manitoba, THIS is where the party is"!? Mike quietly yelled at Manitoba.

"Yeah, it's going to be a blast"! Manitoba happily replied.

"Dont you realize that THIS is a CAPULET party, and WE are MONTAQUES. THEY will KILL us if they found out that we there". Mike angrily explained to Manitoba.

"Mike, this is a MASQERADE. No one will know who we are, as long as we wear these". Vito said while handing him and Manitoba a mask.

"Alright, but if we get caught.."Mike was saying before being interrupted by Vito.

"We won't. Now let's go". Vito interrupted.

They made their way to the main entrance where two large men were guarding the doors.

"Invitation please" one of the two men asked.

"You mean this"? Vito asked when he pulled out a small gold envelope.

"Enjoy the ball". The other man said while opening the doors.

"Where did you get that Vito"? Mike asked Vito after they walked through the doors.

"After Scott tried to punch me, his invitation fell out of his jacket". Vito explained.

"Nice work" Manitoba said to Vito.

They made their way to the ball room, which was filled with about 300 people dancing, sitting at tables, or just people talking to others.

"Remember, don't draw too much attention to yourself. We don't want the Capulets to know we're here". Manitoba said then walked away to the dance floor.

**(Scene changes to Zoey's bedroom)**

Zoey was getting ready for the ball being held downstairs. She was wearing a red long sleeved ball gown and a matching mask, her hair was being curled by Svetlana.

"What's wrong Zoey"? Svetlana asked knowing that Zoey was upset about something.

"Oh, uh..nothing" Zoey lied.

"C'mon, you can tell me anything, I won't judge". Svetlana said wanting to know.

"Fine. You know Count Mal right"? Zoey asked.

"Yeah why"? Svetlana asked curiously.

"Well, he asked me to marry him. That's what my parents wanted to see me for". Zoey confessed.

"And what did you say to Mal"? Svetlana asked curiously.

"I said I would think about it. Only problem is that I'm not sure if marrying him is a such good idea". Zoey replied.

"Maybe you should forget about that for now and just enjoy the ball". Svetlana said finishing curling Zoey's hair.

"Thanks Svet, you always know just what to say to make me feel better" Zoey thanked Svetlana and walked downstairs to the ball.

**(Scene changes to the ball room)**

Mike was sitting at a table by himself, the Manitoba came up to him.

"Hey Mike. What's wrong". Manitoba asked.

"I get my mind off of Anna Maria" Mike sighed.

"Mike, we came here to forget about that. What's it going to take to get your mind off her". Manitoba demanded.

"I don't there's anything that could help". Mike said with a sadden tone.

Once Zoey entered the ball room and Mike saw her, he cheered up almost immediately, not knowing that Zoey was the Capulet's daughter.

"Who's that girl"? Mike happily asked Manitoba.

"I have no idea" Manitoba replied.

Manitoba then realized that Mike liked her, so he suggested that Mike should ask her to dance with him.

"Why don't you ask her to dance"? Manitoba suggested to Mike.

"Okay I will" Mike happily answered and walked up to Zoey.

Zoey was in the search of her father, when Mike went up to her and asked her to dance with him. And Zoey seemed to like him too.

"Hi" Mike greeted Zoey.

"Hi" Zoey greeted Mike.

"Um..W-Would you like to dance with me"? Mike asked nervously.

"I'd love to". Zoey answered.

Mike then took her hand and lead he to the dance floor were they danced for hours. As they continued to dance, Zoey started to have a strong attraction to Mike and so did Mike to Zoey. It was defiantly **love at first sight**. When there was a pause in the music, Mike took Zoey into the grand hall.

"Can you please tell what is your name"? Mike asked.

"My name? It's Zoey". Zoey replied.

"Zoey. What a beautiful name for such a beautiful girl". Mike said lovingly.

Zoey blushed at Mike's comment. Soon, they both gazed into each other's eyes lovingly and leaned into a kiss. After a couple of minutes, they broke from the keep.

"Can you please take off your mask? So I can see your face". Zoey asked softly.

"Only if you take off yours". Mike replied.

Zoey nodded and proceeded to remove her mask as Mike did the same. But, once they looked back at each other, their smilies faded away, for they recognized that they were from their family's sworn enemy and could never be together.

"You're from the Capulets"? Mike asked in sad tone.

"You're from the Montaques"? Zoey asked in the same tone.

"MIKE WE GOT TO GO, NOW"! Vito and Manitoba said while running away from three large men.

Mike then turned to Zoey.

"Sorry, but I've got to go. Good night". Mike said then ran away to the exit.

As Mike and his friends had left, Zoey's heart had sunk and wanted to see Mike again.

**(Scene changes to the Montaque's Household)**

While Manitoba and Vito were asleep while Mike lied awake in his bed and kept replaying his evening with Zoey in his head. He had never felt like this for anyone before. He had to see her again.

* * *

><p><strong>There you have it! Chapter 3! Chapter 4 will be up sometime around in the next 2-3 weeks.<strong>


	4. Author's Note

**Hey Guys! I know that some of you were expecting a new chapter, but I have a HUGE test to study for. But I PROMISE you that chapter 4 will be up this weekend. I'm so sorry for the delay.**


	5. Zoey's Balcony

**Sorry to those who waited so long, I had a LOT of work to do this week. Anyway, here's chapter 4!**

* * *

><p><strong>(Scene changes to Zoey's Balcony)<strong>

Zoey was out on her balcony thinking about her evening with Mike. Even though he was from her family's sworn enemy, she still wanted to be with him. She never felt this way about anyone before, that's when she realized what her feelings for Mike were, Love.

**(Scene changes to Mike in his room)**

It was pass midnight when Mike snuckout of his window and climbed down the rope he threw down and then ran to the Capulet's house, when he saw Zoey out on her balcony. He hid behind some bushes before Zoey could see him. He poked his head out when he heard Zoey say something.

"Oh Mike, Mike. Where for art thou, Mike." Zoey said to

herself.

As Zoey pondered to herself, Mike gazed upon her with a loving expression on his face, thinking how beautiful she looked in the moonlight.

"Oh Mike. Why must you be a Montaque? My father's SWORN ENEMY. I mean, what's in a name? That shouldn't keep us apart should it?" Zoey sadly asked herself, and Mike was listening the entire time she was talking.

"NO. No it shouldn't. It shouldn't keep us apart". Mike agreed with Zoey. Zoey was surprised that Mike was there.

"Oh my gosh, you were listening to all of that? Wh..What are you doing here? Zoey asked in disbelief that Mike was there.

"I..I just had to see you again". Mike replied.

"May I come up" Mike asked while pointing to the flower wall.

"Sure" Zoey said. Mike then climbed up the wall and then reached to where Zoey was standing. Once he got to the top of the railing, Zoey held out her hand to help him down. Once the two reunited, Mike kissed her passionately, in which Zoey returned with the same amount of passion. However, the kiss was interrupted when Zoey heard Svetlana's voice call her name.

"Zoey, are you out there"? Svetlana called out.

"Yes" Zoey called back.

"Mike, you have to go, now". Zoey quietly told Mike to leave.

"Zoey, before I go, I must ask you something first". Mike told Zoey.

"What is it"? Zoey asked quietly, not wanting Svetlana to hear.

Mike then held both of her hands and got down on one knee.

"Zoey, Will you marry me"? Mike asked. Svetlana called out again before Zoey could respond.

"Zoey, it is pass your bedtime" Svetlana called out in an irritated tone.

"I'm coming. Just a minute". Zoey replied back. She then turned back to Mike with her response.

"Yes, Yes, a thousand times Yes"! Zoey answered to Mike, still in her quiet voice.

"Zoey. Meet me at Fiar Chester's house tomorrow, and there, we shall be wed". Mike instructed Zoey as he was about to leave her side.

"Till seem like a thousand years till tomorrow". Zoey said to Mike and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, she watched as he climbed down the flower wall and made his way toward his house.

Once she saw Mike leave, she went back to her room to get some sleep. However, she couldn't since tomorrow, she and Mike will be married!

**Well that's all folks! For now that is. Chapter 5 will be up in the next week or so! Please review! Later!**


End file.
